Save Me
by GothicFurry
Summary: This Has abusive scenes of abuse and rape do not read if you are younger than 13 ATLEAST and do not read if these scenes upset you please.
1. Help

**Save Me  
><strong>**-**

**Gothic Furry Here I Hope You Enjoy  
>Please Reveiw Im just starting out and want some oppinions and if theyre negative please tell me nicely im kinda sensitive Anyway I hope it interests you<strong>

**As I open my eyes I suddenly regret doing so and close them again. I open one eye and sigh in relief that HE is asleep with a hangover today.  
>I stretch out across the bed ignoring my body, which was screaming out in protest, but as the hurt and damage spreads over me reminding me of the other night I quickly curl back into a ball. I soon realize that it is useless trying to fall asleep again because i am fully aware that i am fully awake.<br>I drag my feet out of bed and brush my teeth, as I do so i notice the black and blue bruise patch on my cheek - Shit What am i going to tell people now?- Suddenly i hear my door break down- NO NOT NOW I HAVE SCHOOL!  
>I turn around and see his smug little face "Come on Honey Why are you looking at me like that I mean really i am your father"<br>"Your anything BUT my fucking father you dick!" I yell back  
>"Now Now We wouldnt want anything to happen to that pretty face now would we?" He threatens<strong>

**Yeah HAHA he forgot one vital thing "I have school today you nitwit you cant touch my face people will notice"**

**"Well Nobody would notice The rest of your body now will they?" Suddenly I feel a blow to my stomache and before i knew it i was on the floor with him kicking me in my ribs. No Matter how much my screaming got louder his kicking proceeded.  
>After one last laugh and one last HARD and PAINFUL blow to the ribs he leaves the room and everything goes black.<strong>

**When I gain back my conciousness i look at the clock... WOW its 5:00 PM Ive been out for ages.  
>I drag myself up even though every bone in my body wants to stop and give in, I walk down the steps of the stairs and see Charlie standing by the door.<br>"You werent At School Today" He Noted  
>"Well Its Kind of hard to go to school when your knocked out" I say throught grated teeth.<br>"Im sorry" He says "I will change honest i hate seeing you hurt"  
>A glint of hope shows in my eyes, he gives me a hug and I accept.<br>Suddenly he pulls away and i see anger in his eyes.  
>"You could get me introuble with the school about always being off you slutty bitch"<br>"Wha-?" I ask  
>"You sleeping around all day with EVERY FUCKING GUY YOU MEET YOU SLUT!<br>Suddenly i feel something grab my hair and throw me on the couch. He un-buckles his belt and pulls down his pants.  
>-Suddenly i realized that it was going to be the worst night of my life-<strong>

**Sorry its not that long BUT PLEASE I NEED 3-4 REVEIWS ATLEAST TO CONINUE!  
>THANKS!<br>-**


	2. Help Part II

**Hey im back Anyway Thanks For The reveiws and i hope you all like the next chapter**

The next morning I dread the moment I open my eyes but luckily he was no where in sight, I strained my ears but there was no noise what so ever... This was odd i could usually hear him snoring and beer cans falling off of the sofa from my room easily...  
>I slowly get off of the bed, walk to the bathroom, and get ready for school. Everytime i move my body screams in protest but luckily it doesnt bother me as much as it used to.<br>I walk slowly down the stairs so I dont fuck my ribs up anymore than they all ready are. I quickly clean up the mess around the sofa as soon as i spot it, after doing so i walk to school...

EPOV  
>I sigh in relief as she walks over and sits next to me, but then take a deep breath as i see the bruise on her face... Whats Happened to her?<br>"Hi," she says, she looks perfectly fine...  
>"Why were you off yesterday?" I ask her casually<br>I notice the tone in her voice change not something a human would notice just a change in pitch it got kind of lower, sadder, depressed.  
>"Umm Nothing my alarm just failed"<br>"And The bruise?"  
>"I fell down the stairs"<br>"Oh you silly sausage" I say giving her a little hug, "Want me to come over later?" I add.  
>"Umm... maybe not today"<br>"Oh"  
>It gets pretty quiet after that.<p>

BPOV  
>(After School)<br>As I turn into the drive my heart sinks when I see his Car. I walk up the porch and just before I reach the stairs I get noticed.  
>"Bella" he says in a slurred voice "Come on down and meet daddys friends"<br>I have no choice but to go down the stairs and into the living room i notice these guys are drunk too. I say my hellos and try to pardon myself but instead get pushed down to sit on the sofa.  
>"So You got a boyfriend Missy?" Asked The Big one "You know We Could Make some... "Arrangements" if your dads okay with you dating older men" He laughs a little<br>I try to stand up and walk out but the other one pushes me back down, I struggle to try and get up but his hand is pushing me down and hurting me.  
>"Umm your kind of hurting me"i point out<br>They all roar out into laughter "I know"  
>Before he can do anything else i just about escape and run upstairs.<br>I lock my door and grab a bag, i quickly pack it with all the necessities and open the window. Suddenly my door is broken down and before i can see which one of them did it I jumped out of the window and climbed down the wall.  
>I ran to Edwards House he is the ONLY one I trust anymore...<p>

I Hope You Like It REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW for Chapter 3 to arrive  
>-<p> 


	3. They Find Out

**Wow Two chapters in one day arent you guys lucky?  
>Enjoy<strong>

EPOV  
>I waited for her to arrive on the porch, Alice told me she was coming but she doesnt know why.<br>I saw her running up from the forest with her t-shirt ripped and i could see a few bruises on her... WTF? WHO WOULD DO THIS TO MY BELLA?  
>I run up to her just before she falls on the grass "Bella what happened?"<p>

BPOV  
>I lay there in his arms hoping this moment would never end.<br>"Bella what happened?" He asked his smoldering handsome face frowning with creases on it. But before i could say anything it all blacked out..

EPOV  
>I sat in the chair beside the bed carlisle fixed her up nicely but the thought that anyone would hurt her burned into my brain.<br>I looked at the bruises on her back they looked old a few on her legs and arms and even her ribs.  
>I search through the possibilities in my head and they all come back to one thing...HE did it Charlie abused his own daughter.<br>Her eyes are open

BPOV  
>Edward takes me down the steps of his house and sits me on the sofa, he is right nextto me and infront of us is Carlisle<br>"Bella I want you to tell me has Charlie done anything to hurt or make you feel uncomfortable?"  
>I feel unsettled WHY was he making me say it he already knew the answer WHY make me say it out loud?<br>"Please i need you to tell me before i can notify the police"  
>I take a deep breath "Yes on several occasions my father has beaten me for many things and has sometimes left me unconsious," i say "And thats not just it," here the sobs come "He has also" I couldnt help the tears flooding down from my eyes and the sobs escaping from my throat "R-" I couldnt finish my sentence but i knew he needed it so i took a deep breath and spat it out "R..R...Rrrr...Raped me"<br>"RAPED YOU?" Edward spat furiously  
>I nodded "Yes on again several occasions" At that moment i couldnt speak through all the sobs escaping my throat and I hid my face in Edwards Chest.<p>

EPOV  
>Later when bella was asleep i went downstairs and sat in the arm chair in the living room I staired at my reflection in the mirror for a minute until I smelt something i knew... UnKnown Vampire Scent?<br>Suddenly there was a thud upstairs and the next thing i heard was a scream a scream that would make me kill whoever made her scream such a scream "HELP! EDWARD!"

**OOOOOOOO Cliff Hanger Reveiw For More!**  
>-<p> 


End file.
